


paint my skin in reds

by daemonic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonic/pseuds/daemonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sasuke wants naruto's bijuu</p>
            </blockquote>





	paint my skin in reds

[](myfile.htm)


End file.
